5 Elementos Iroke
by JesseAndHisNotSoAmazingFriends
Summary: Kaji es un adolescente con habilidad mágica de tipo fuego que vive solo; su madre murió y su padre está siempre trabajando. Un día, su padre le llama para notificarle de una nueva visita que le hará compañía una temporada: se trata de la joven y tímida Lluvia, con habilidad mágica de tipo agua. ¿Qué sentimientos florecerán en casa de los Llamaviva? Capitulos cada martes.


Cerro la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la puerta del refrigerador y tomo un lata de soda.

Al cerrar la puerta noto una pequeña nota amarilla pegada en la puerta, la tomo y leyó:

"Hijo, llegare tarde de nuevo, lo siento…no me esperes."

-Ahhh…-Suspiro, bebió de la lata y se tiro en el sofá de la sala-Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo-Dijo esto y en la palma de su mano surgió una llama de fuego.

* * *

><p>5 Elementos Iroke<p>

Kaji es un adolescente con habilidad especial mágica de tipo fuego que vive prácticamente solo; su madre murió y su padre está siempre trabajando.

* * *

><p>-Ohh vamoooos, tu ni siquiera estas aquí, él no te molestara-Le decía Kaji a su padre.<p>

-No Kaji, ya te lo he dicho más de una vez, nada de perros en la casa…-

-Ahhh, nada como pueblo Beluga en octubre (Claro, si se ignora olor a humo de cigarro, orina de gato y a los vagabundos que en su vida han llegado a tocar agua y jabón)-decía Kaji caminando por las calles, y al entrar a un callejón tiro las muletas con las que se sostenía a un bote de basura, y con su dedo les arrojo una pequeña llama para encenderlas-(Como agradezco a esta maldición que llevo dentro que me sane rápidamente)-Solo espero que papá no haya notado mi ausencia de dos días.

Kaji entro corriendo, cargando a un perro muy mal herido-¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

-¡¿Qué rayos le sucedió?!-decía lo que parecía ser un veterinario-Chico, ¿Qué le sucedió?

Kaji solo agacho la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!-decía un enfermero que vio quemar las muletas.

-(Mierda…) Ehh, tranquilo, yo…le hare un cheque-Dijo y continúo caminando hasta llegar a otro callejón donde estaba escondida su mochila detrás de un basurero-(Nota mental: La próxima vez intenta volar más bajo)-pensaba mirando hacia la cime de un edificio, continuo caminando hasta que escucho la voz de Nizo y sus amigos que al parecer se encontraban golpeando a alguien.

-¡Vamos chicos, denle más duro, jajaja!

Kaji se ocultó tras una pared mientras observaba disimuladamente, creía que golpeaban a algún otro chico, sin embargo estaban golpeando a un perro…un perro callejero, un pobre y humilde animal que no puede defenderse ni hacerle daño a nadie.

-¡¿Qué creen que hacen idiotas?!

-¿Eh…?, oh, pero si eres tú, Llamamuerta, ¡Miren chicos, otro perro, jajaja!-

-¿Qué?-Kaji había olvidado que tenía un "Collarín" por el golpe en el cuello que se había dado al caer, intento quitárselo pero se lastimo al intentarlo-¡Arghh! (Maldición…parece que no sano tan rápido como creía)-

-¿Y qué demonios quieres aquí, eh, Llamaperro?

-Je, buena esa Nizo.

-Deja al perro en paz, ¿Qué carajos te hizo el pobre?

-Esta bestia se comió mi sándwich.

-…¿Qué…es en serio?

-¡Si!, ahora lárgate.

-No, dije que lo dejaran en paz.

Nizo se acercó hacia él, mirándolo desafiantemente-¿Y si no que harás, eh, Llamaperr…?-No pudo terminar de hablar pues Kaji le había dado un gran golpe en la cara.

-Hey chico.

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Dónde está mi perro?

-El…tiene una pierna y varias costillas rotas, tuvo suerte de que ninguna le halla atravesado algún órgano, lo operaremos, si usted está de acuerdo.

-…Si, si…solo cúrelo.

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Kaji corría con el perro en sus brazos mientras era perseguido por Nizo y su banda de idiotas.

-(Vamos, solo 10 metros más y nos ocultaremos en el callejón)-Pero Kaji no logro su cometido pues uno de los amigos de Nizo le arrojo una botella de vidrio en la cabeza-¡Arghh! (¡Idiota!)-

Kaji cayó al suelo junto con el perro, pero antes de que los demás lo alcanzaran Kaji levanto su mano y creo un muro de fuego el cual asusto a Nizo y a los demás.

-…Gah, ¿Pero qué carajos eres tú?-Los chicos salieron corriendo tras esto.

-Chico, el perro está bien-Dijo el veterinario despertando a Kaji, quien se encontraba en una silla.

Pasaron a la sala de operaciones donde continuo explicándole.

-Estará bien, pero le tomara mucho tiempo recuperarse, ¿Usted se hará cargo?

-…Si…

-Bien, le costara mucho caminar así que asegúrese de que no se mueva mucho y debería ir con un doctor a checarse ese golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Eh?...oh, no, estaré bien.

-¿Y cómo se llama?, ¿El perro como se llama?

-…No lo se...ya se me ocurrira algo, ¿O no chico?-Preguntaba refiriendose al perro

-Raf

-¿Y me dirás que te paso en el cuello?-Le preguntaba su papá a Kaji.

Kaji salió al patio de su casa después de discutir con su padre acerca de quedarse o no con el perro.

-Tranquilo, puedes quedarte, el no estará aquí-decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le sonreía a su nuevo perro.

Al día siguiente Kaji se levantó y camino hacia la cocina, saco un tazón, leche y cereal.

-Ahh, como amo los sábados.  
>Se disponía a servirse cuando tocaron la puerta.<p>

-(¿Eh?, ¿Quién toca tan temprano?)-Camino hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies y al abrir Kaji se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver a una hermosa chica peli azul.

-Eh…yo…hola, yo…vengo por el cuarto…

-¿Cuarto?

-Eh…si, tu…tu pa-papá me dijo que te diera esto-Dijo extendiendo el brazo y dándole una carta a Kaji la cual abrió y leyó en silencio.

"Espero que esto te anime, ahora ya tienes compañía, enséñale el cuarto de vacío y no actúes como idiota ¿Vale?, llegare tarde…"

-(Hijo de…)

-Te-te juro que no la abrí.

-…Si, no…te creo, ¿Y tú eres?

-¡¿Yo?!, eh, si…mi-mi nombre es Lluvia.

-Bueno Lluvia,eh…entra, si, te mostrare tu habitación (Espero que esto termine bien)

-Si, gracias-Lluvia entro a la casa y Kaji cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Un día en la maravillosa vida de Kaji Llamaviva.<p>

Escrito por "Bruno (JesseAndHisNotSoAmazingFriends) Martínez"

Kaji y Lluvia regresaran la próxima semana con "La peor semana de mi vida"


End file.
